the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules, FAQs, and Headcanons
World Gods Magic Laws Kingdoms Towns, Cites, & Villages Places (Wild) Races Monster & Animals Characters * Q: Can a OC have Unnatural (genetic) Hair / Eye colors for their race, but not be a mythic or have mythic heritage? A: Yeah, go for it, generally speaking, hair and eye color are hereditary, and have generally been accepted as bred into other races that don't normally have it (ex: Human or Dwarf) through someone waaaay back in the family tree line having bred with a mythical, though, without at lest some kind of mythical heritage in the line, it's unlikely they'll be able too have these. * Can my Character have Rainbow hair? (As in all 7 colors of the rainbow) A: Iiii can only think of a few ways to justify this... Your Character has too ether be a Dragon, Snake, Bird, Unicorn/Kirin, some kind of plant race, or Alien, or they have used hair dye, or body modification magic. (Those last two not being genetic) * Q: Can my OC can have a odd skin color? (Ex: Pink, Purple, Black, etc.) A: Maaaybe? Honestly depends on who their parents or grandparents are, and they definitely would be a mythical or Alien, with that skin tone, no real way to get around it, no matter HOW funny the thought of a blue human is. * Q: My character isn't human, but they want to enter the human realm, is there a way to allow them to walk freely there? A: Yes, there is a magic spell put up on portals, and written into the magic realm its self; That If a mythical say a goblin, goes through a portal and into the human realm, they are physically shape shifted (painlessly) into a human appearance that matches their mythical body, but there are some tells to their mythical being, such as pointed ears, odd hair and eye colors, overbites and underbites are not hidden, and those of a stupid size, like giants and dragons, are brought down to a more human height, given they are still a bit tall, or short for a human. (Ex: Dwarves are midgets, and giants are at lest 6 - 7 feet tall.) '' ''It's still unknown how skin tone is picked through this spell, but it's generally accepted. * Q: Can a Mythical, Alien, or Human breed with a human, Alien, or a mythical of another race? A: Depends on the mythical or Alien (Check Races, or the racial page of the mythical/Alien, for what Mythicals/Aliens can and cannot breed with other races, and or the human shift spell works on them) But yes, thanks to the use of the Human Shift spell, unlikely Mythicals & Aliens can breed with others, or humans, and create a hybrid, now, the health of the hybrid can be very....Unsound, with defects, Illnesses, and lead to complications, such as a very rare blood type, or illnesses that can be cured for one race with one thing but can't for another. They are looked down upon, and face a stigma of people fearing they'll be made sick by them, and make it where racial diseases could jump to others, but outlawing specific races from having children with another race, is looked even further down upon. Plants Objects & Artifacts Category:World